Outburst
by MysticTips14
Summary: What happens when Ella finds her boyfriend cheating? Only crazy, random talking objects, of course. Ella is known to have a treatment to helps her anger issues. Read to find what Ella does to release her anger. Oneshot.


**This is my first fanfic, so I accept flames and compliments. I have decided to do oneshots about Maximum Ride. However, if the readers wish for the oneshots to convert to a story, review about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own the books that I bought in the bookstore **

**Me: I feel for Fang being kidnapped and stuffed into a closet.-sigh- That's why I kidnap him and stuffed him under my bed.**

**Fang: Let me go!**

**Me: See how happy he is. **

**Fang: I'm not happy.-snarls-**

**Me: Don't let me get the pink teddy bear.**

**Fang: Not the PINK TEDDY BEAR!-cowers-**

**Me: tsk, tsk. Let us begin the story. Come read. Come read.  
>-<strong>

**Max POV**

We were staying in my mom's house. I didn't agree until a certain birdboy with dark hair convince me to go to my mom's house. He can be _very_ persuasive when he wants to be. So, here we are at mom's house eating delicious, tasty chocolate chip cookies! It was pretty normal (well, as normal it can get with 6 birdkids and a flying, talking dog) until Ella came through the door with tears running down her face. Literally, her body broke through the door leaving a gaping hole. My first thought was, _Oh noes, the cheap door was killed. Great, now we have to buy a new one_. Then, I came to reality as I heard Ella stomping back with a huge bag of baseballs to the backyard.

Being the nice, caring sister I am, I decide to see what was wrong with my sister. As I open the door, a something round hit me in the face and passed out.

**Ella POV**

After awaking to a marvelous day, I decide to go visit my boyfriend. He lives right across the street. So being the nice, caring girlfriend I am, I decided to bring him some cookies. I skipped happily to his house and rung his doorbell. What I saw burned my eyes! I saw the slut of the school…um… dang it! I forgot her name! I glared at her until I heard my prince's voice say, "Hey, babe who is at the door?" That broke my heart, stabbed it with a hundred knives, ran over it at least 30 times with a bulldozer, cut it into …. Okay I think you get the point. I was heartbroken. I thought that we were a serious couple. I guess I was wrong. I kicked the slut in the stomach and ran around her to see my soon-to-be-murdered ex-boyfriend. "Who was i- Oh, hey Ella." He gave me a sheepish smile that I used to love sooo much, but now I want to burn him in a pot with a 10 of those carnivore fishies and a ton of hot sauce to burn him. Mwahahahahaha! I think I had an evil smile because my boyfriend looked terrified.

I said, "I brought you some cookies."

"Thanks," the cheater replied in a small voice.

"So, why was she here?" I know why was she here, but I want to play with him(not in that way, he was cheating with another girl)

"Homework?" the cheater answered.

"Really? What a smart idea! Getting the person who only gets D's and F's help you with your homework." I retorted. "You know what I'm done hearing excuses. We are finish. Oh and here are some cookies."I went to him and stuff the whole bag in his mouth. I felt horrible for leaving the poor cookies there. They didn't deserve the torture. I will pray for them to die quickly, so they won't be scarred for life.

I ran away crying. _No Ella, be strong. Great now, my self-esteem is going down_. I ran through the door, to my room, grab my baseballs, and ran to the backyard. You see when I was younger, I use to have big anger issues. So, my therapist recommended me to hit stuff. I follow that recommendation gladly, so every day I go to the backyard to throw baseballs at the trees. I felt sorry to the trees, but then I shrugged it off. Those trees always got on my nerves. They kept saying, "Stop, hurting me. Stop, hitting me." Wimps. I haven't been using the baseballs for while since Max came. I wonder why…. Oh well, I started throwing the baseballs. If you listening carefully, you can hear faint _ow_'s coming from the trees. I saw Magnolia running around trying to catch the balls usually that would make me very happy because she crashes against the trees. However, I didn't even twitch a smile. Magnolia walked away feeling rejected. I wonder what the flock was doing.

**Magnolia's POV**

I'm sad -rejected-

**Fang's POV**

-blogging- _Crazy fangirls, stop stalking me_.-Looks at window and sees a sea of fangirls oggling at him- Why me?

**Iggy's POV **

Which one is the green wire? Ahh, this one! I wonder if Ella likes the color green. Wait…what? Forget I thought that. I have to focus on the bomb. Now, how much longer do I have until it explodes? I wonder if Ella has a clock that I can borrow. Wait…. I can't see the time. -Sigh- I bet if I wasn't blind, Ella would be beautiful. Nooooo… Stop thinking of Ella…... ARRG!

**Gazzy's POV**

Why did Iggy stop? The bomb is going to explode if waits any longer!

**Angel's POV**

"Would you like a cup of tea Celeste? You would here you go." –dumps tea all over Celeste- "Oh noes, you dump the tea all over your pretty dress. I guess I have to put you in the washer." I picked Celeste up and carefully placed (and by carefully, I mean carelessly), and pour half the box of soap in thje washer. Then, I left to go back to the tea party with Mr. Druffio, Mrs. Gutball, and Mr. Teask.

**Celeste's POV**

-drowning-

**Total's POV**

I wonder what my precious is going. I miss her warm, white coat that glimmers in the sunlight, blah, blah, romantic details, blah.

**Nudge's POV**

OMG, I can believe that we are actually here in Ms. Martinez's house. I wonder how Fang convince Max to come over here. Ewwww, I don't want to think about it anymore. But, they are sooooo cute together. They are meant for each other, like soulmates. Oh, I wonder if they are going to date soon, so I can do Max's make-up. Oh, and we will need to go shopping for a dress. I love shopping and eating. Oh especially eating. I eat a lot. I wonder what we are going to eat today. I hope we have pancakes, waffles, eggs, potatoes, and bacon. I remember the time I went vegetarian and only ate nuts. I love nuts because they are soo delicious. Squirrels like nuts, hmm…..maybe I have squirrel DNA in me.

**Ella's POV**

I kept throwing baseballs until one rebounded and was about to hit the glass window on the door. _NOOOOOO!Please, hit _anything_ but the door. _Then, the door opened. I almost jumped for joy until I saw that it was Max who opened the door. _Crack._ Then, she passed out. This wasn't what I went by anything. 0I grabbed Max's legs and dragged to my mom's shack. I stuffed her inside the shack. I wasn't worry about the health of my sister because she was always bragging that birdkids can't get sick. Plus, the shed was clean, just a few cobwebs, a few snakes, a few bugs, and a small amount of dust. Holy tamales, I hope the flock doesn't hear about this.

**I hope you like it. It might have been boring or funny or normal. I don't know. I know that Dylan (That guy will have a **_**special**_** fanfic soon_-evil smile-_ ) and Maya aren't in this fanfic, but I decided that this happened before the books ****Fang**** and ****Angel****. Please, review about the story. Review, now! Or fear the PINK TEDDY BEAR that I found in a ditch.**


End file.
